Under the Falling Moon
by RecessionBlue
Summary: An unemotional girl who wishes for feelings; A boy who wishes to banish them, What will become of them and the mysteries of the past? **Umm...PG-13 for cursing and killing stoof, maybe it should be R?...**
1. Prologue

Under The Falling Moon by: Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl  
  
--Disclaimer stuff: Uh....do I LOOK like Jhonen Vasquez? Huh? Do I!?! **Points at face** Yea, that's what I thought! Well......I AM mexican, and my mommy's maiden name iz Vasquez **no lie** but, even so I'm the wrong gender to be JV so don't sue!--  
  
Prolouge  
  
The last hours of day were long gone, and the sky seemed as though it was blanketed in dark, black velvet. Bright little stars twinkled next to the cresent moon, as it hung lazily in the sky, casting its silver light onto the faces of two little kids.  
  
A skinny boy and girl sat underneath the endless heaven staring up at all its wonder. They were both small, about 5 years old, and had snuck out of their houses to a small field in the woods behind the girl's house. Lieing down on the soft grass, they both looked at eachother.  
  
"Do you weally have to leave? You're the only fwiend I got..." said the thin boy, and the girl stood up slowly while straightining out her red and white plaid dress. Combing down her short black hair, she stared down at him with her innocent emerald eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yup......tomorrow me an' my mommy's going up North." The boy sighed and sat up. Frowining at losing his friend, he stared at the ground and brushed back his wirey hair. A smile crept over the small girl as she held out her little hand to him. His glance met her with a confused look, still she held her hand out.  
  
"Don't be sad......I won't forget you if you don't forget me. Let's dance!" she said with a giggle, as his frown pointed in an opposite direction while grasping her cold hand. Pulling himself up, he looked at her enthusiastically. "I won't eva fowget yew!"  
  
Laughing like children do, they grabbed the other's opposite arm and started spinning. For a moment in time, everything sped up around them. The sky and ground came together like being stuck in a blender and they spun for what seemed eternity to a kid until they finally fell on the cold ground giggling up a storm.  
  
Holding the little girls hand, he stared up at the giant cresent moon and knew that there had never been a time when he wasn't loved...... -------------------  
  
A/N: Huuuuullo everybody, I'm BAAAAAAACK!!!!!!! Muahahaha! **makes dramatic tough guy---er, 'girl' pose** Whoo! This, as the smart ones can tell, is my JTHM story and second fic! Whee! Praise me! **someone throws a chocolate cupcake at her and it plops on her forehead. Pokes the chocolate and licks finger** Chocolatey.......but back to da story! This is a cute Prolouge, eh? I wanted to start out the whole thing with them as children, and actually I stole the last line idea from the Prolouge of "Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood." Heh......but that's a different story. Well, the next chapter is what became of the boy and stuffies....**ponders** hmmm....wonder what he's been up to lately? O_o'' Gotta go write chaper 2, so please R&R, bai!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	2. A Fogged Up Reflection

Under the Falling Moon by: Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl  
  
A Fogged Up Reflection  
  
"NOW do you want to call me a skinny-fag!?! HUH!?!" screamed Nny as he shoved a sharpened knife through the stomach of some bald guy chained to the wall. Blood spewed out of the wound, as he dragged the knife down from the guy's stomach to his groin.  
  
The random man yelled louder and louder in pain as his bowels rolled out of his freshly cut skin onto the floor. "I----I'M SOOOOORYY! GOD HELP ME!!" Wept the half-dead guy as Nny turned around coldly, leaving him to die. Walking towards the stairs, he paused for a moment. "There is nothing that can help you," he sneered and walked up the stairs to the upper levels.  
  
Passing the different rooms, people chained to places, nailed to things, hooked up to gadgets unimaginable cried and begged for help and forgivness, but Nny just smiled and ignored them as usual. Finally opening the door to the first floor, he ran to the bathroom sink and switched on the hot water.  
  
Washing the crimson blood from his hands and face, he stared at his reflection in the cracked mirror. A tall, skinny Hispanic man stood staring back, one without any sense of love or affection. Nny couldn't remember much of anything, except the recent events between the Doughboys, Nailbunny, the wall and Devi.  
  
He sighed at the thought of Devi. She was probably one of the VERY limited things he cared about, the other one being the paranoid kid that lived next door. But he fucked that relationship up, didn't he? He felt more control over himself than ever, but there was still something holding him back. Something that he couldn't explain.  
  
He wanted to advance in life: To become emotionless. Especially after the "Devi" incident, he didn't want to feel or get attached to anyone or anything. It had been two days since he came back from the "vacation" he had, if a vacation is what you want to call it. Yes, he still killed many, many people on his leave to the North, but he was still killing.  
  
Steam from the water had started fogging up his mirror, and he sighed as he withdrew his hands from the burning water. Face and hands clean, he walked to the living room and threw himself of the couch. He stared at the cracked ceiling, tracing the aged lines until Rev. Meat coughed.  
  
"Johnny? Did you kill that filthy man?" Nny glanced at the talking Bub's Burger Boy with one of those 'leave-me-alone' expressions. "Why would you want to know?" Reverend Meat chuckled as he held the fat burger high in the air. "Because, I want to know if you enjoyed it. I've never met anyone so starved as you! You know how hard it is to find something you like?"  
  
Not knowing to take it as a complement or insult, Nny sat up and stared at the fat lil meaty guy and sighed. "And that's how I want to keep it, I don't care for anything or desire to." Meat was not happy with Nny's statement. "NO! You need to FEEL your victims deaths! Get attached, and find a gratifying FEELING as you massacre them!"  
  
Nny jumped up and balled his hands into fists. "Listen Mr. Meat man! I JUST got done getting tossed around by Mr. Fuck and Psycho-Doughboy, so FUCK off!" Storming out the front door, Reverend Meat still called to him. "DON'T FORGET TO ENJOY YOURSELF!" Nny stomped down the dark early morning street even more pissed off at the last smart-ass comment the fat- burger boy had just made. "Asshole......" he thought, walking towards the closest 24/7 to him. ------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hmm....I dunno, should I continue this fic or not? Does it suck so far? I tried to keep Nny as close to character as possible, but it's also 3:20am so my judgement is probably impared. X_X Anywhoo....please review and I'm going to bed now. Later.  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	3. New Neighbors of the Female Sort

Under the Falling Moon by: Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl  
  
New Neighbors of the Female Sort  
  
The 24/7 came into Nny's view as he approached it, but that wasn't the only thing he spotted. Parked in it's lot was a medium sized U- Haul-it with the drivers window rolled half down. "Great.......another ignorant person to add on to my further misery......" he muttered, walking up to the van.  
  
Looking in the window, he noticed a little small, little girl curled up in a fluffy blanket fast asleep. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked into the store and was hit by a wave of cold air as the door opened. The cashier was lazily tapping his fingers on the counter, and Nny stared at the clock just behind him. It read 2:15 as he made his way towards the Brain-Freezy machine.  
  
Pulling the Cherry Doom lever down, it made a FZZT sound but nothing came out. Remembering that the machine turned off at 2, he sighed in despair. Suddenly, he heard something hit the machine and turned around noticing a girl in her middle 20's kicking its side.  
  
Her hair was pitch black, and was put back in one long braid. She was very pale, and her clothes consisted of a red and black plaid skirt with a white tank-top. What he like most about her though, was her huge, leather knee-high military-style boots. He stared at her curiously, wondering why she kicked his Freezy machine until it all of a sudden started spewing out the Cherry Doom.  
  
Smirking, she placed a cup underneath the lever until it was full and gave it to him. "If you give it a good kick, it'll turn back on," she said turning around. Nny held the cup and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks.......I guess."  
  
Grabbing a bag of Pop-Rocks, she smiled. "No problem, I hate it when that happens to me." Walking up to the counter, the cashier scanned her item and she gave him her money. The door opened and the same kid he saw in the van wiped her honey eyes tiredly, dragging the blanket behind her. She was very thin, and her dark hair mixed well with her tan skin.  
  
She walked up to the woman and tugged at her skirt. "Mommy......I'm scared of.....of.....I'm scared of the dark." Smiling, she scooped the kid up in her arms and gave her a big hug. "It's ok, we'll be in the house soon." Turning to the cashier, she sighed. "Excuse me, do you know where 775 is in this neighborhood?"  
  
The guy behind the counter muttered something about how he didn't care, and Nny walked up to her. "That's right next door to my house, usually I don't do this but because you went out of your way for me, I can show you where it is."  
  
Holding out her free hand to him, her smile lifted up more. "Thank you, me and Jen's been driving around this town for hours. Oh, by the way my name's Illana!" Barely touching her, he shook her hand. "My name's Johnny C., but since you're moving in next door, you can call me Nny."  
  
Walking out of the store, the cashier yelled at Nny for not paying but was to lazy to move. Illana set the kid down and she walked up to him. Cracking a tired smile, she stared up at him and very politely gave a curtousy with her lavender dress. "Hi Mr. Nny-person, my name's Jenny." Giggling for a moment, she looked up at him with a playful expression. "Hey! Did you know......did ya know that both our name's end with Nny?"  
  
Johnny, not being the most experienced with kids just shrugged his shoulders. "Yea, uh, cool huh?" She smiled happily and jumped in the truck. "You can call me Jen! That's what my mommy calls me!" He nodded, and walked up to Illana. "Listen, I walked here so......"  
  
"You need a ride?" she asked, and motioned for him to sit in the middle. Cautiously, he slowly got in. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Sitting next to him and shutting the door, she started the van. "Well, I believe in the term 'treat people how you want to be treated,' because karma can sneak behind you and bite your ass off."  
  
Nny chuckled to himself, thinking that maybe these people wouldn't be THAT big of a nuisance to him. -------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, hoped you like this chapter. Actually, I was going to going to introduce Illana and Jen in a totally different way, but oh well this was one of those spur-of-the-moment things. Sorry, but I just had to have her share my whole "karma" outlook, cuz it's true that you get what you give. Heh, yea I should know. **smirks** Any-whoo, thankies to the people who said my story didn't suck and stoof. Mmm, yep. R&R please. Oh, and I apologize if Nny is a bit OOC but he is shocked that Illana 'helped' him of her own free will. C'mon, you'd be shocked if you met someone not ignorant. Don't lie, I know you would.  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	4. See You In The Morning, Mr C

Under The Falling Moon by: Bonez  
  
'See You In The Morning, Mr. C.'  
  
After following Nny's instructions carefully, the U-Haul-It pulled into the parking lot of a small, regular house. Next to it, however, was a run-down shack looking place. His home. Illana placed the car in PARK and turned the motor off.  
  
By this time, Jen had allready fallen into a deep sleep and she picked up her slumbering child while getting out of the van. Johnny carefully closed the door as he inched closer and closer to his house. His safety zone. Llana smiled as she walked up to her door.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" she asked politely and Nny shuffled his feet in the grass. "Well, I really need to get back to my house and talking Bub's Burger Boy, but I suppose I could see you tomorrow?" Holding her kid, she smiled while taking off those big lock- looking things. "Sure, my fiancee will be back then. Maybe you could meet him?"  
  
He looked up at her with a doubtful frown. "Maybe I can work things out." She shifted Jen to her other shoulder.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She placed Jen down on the maroon carpet and walked up to him. He was much taller than her, and she perhaps came up to his chin. "It was nice to meet you, Johnny C., and goodnight." Without warning, she gave him a quick hug.  
  
Johnny didn't like to be touched. He hated it, and when she shook his hand earlier that was the first intimate touch he had in a while. But she had hugged him. Had he ever been hugged? He couldn't remember. Standing there startled, he forced a small smile of courtesy on his beige face.  
  
She turned to her house and he called out. "You're welcome Illana, thanks for the ride." Smiling, she stopped inside her door. "See you in the morning, Mr. C." He watched her disappear in the house and close the door. He stood outside for a while just staring at it, thinking sadly at his failed attempt with Devi.  
  
He dreadfully hated to sound like a love-sickened teenager, but the truth was he was still much in love with her. Ok, so he had threatened to kill her with his knives, but he felt so bad for that. Hell, he'd even offered to destroy all his feelings and emotions for her. But what does she do? Throw everything back in his face. He didn't expect an apology, but atleast some understanding that he WAS criminally insane and that he expressed his self different than others.  
  
This new girl though, she was strange. He didn't want to kill her. -----------------  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been going through alot of technical difficulties if ya know what I mean. ^_^''' Whoo! Today I went to go see Jason vs. Freddy for the SECOND time. Whoo hoo! But uh, yea for those who know my story Project 59, I may not update that one for about 3 months. **tear** I know, I'm sad too but oh well atleast I gave you a chapter for this one! I need my computer hooked up.....blah anyway sorry if Nny is a little OOC but I try. Review please!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	5. A Dance for Thoughts

Under the Falling Moon by: Bonez  
  
After unloading some blankets and portable air beds, Illana tucked in the sleeping Jenny on one in the living room. After giving her a small kiss on the forehead, she grabbed her small chrome boombox and so as not to disturb the child, she walked into her new room.  
  
The whole area was bare execpt for one green air mattress she had laid out. The stained tan carpet made the white walled room even more plain, which didn't make Illana too impressed. Sighing, she switched the CD player on and sat down on the ground.  
  
Taking her military boots off revealed her small, shaply feet. Tossing them to the side, she got up and pulled off her skirt and underneath was some well fit black boxer-like shorts. Letting her hair down, she pushed play on her boombox and the room filled with the sweet melody of Fur Elise.  
  
Automatic, she started dancing to the insturmental song. Gracefully, she pointed her toes to the air while doing slow turns and jumps. Usually she had her hair up when she practiced, but she was going to bed soon anyway so what did it matter? She had been doing ballet and modern dance for years, and was hoping to get a break somewhere in this town.  
  
Dancing was her way of keeping sanity. With all the problems of the day, she usually just came home, and unleashed all the bottled emotions out in a dance or song. And trust me, she had enough problems. Illana knew her fiancee was with another woman. She knew it. But what could she do? She was only 110lbs, and her husband was that x3. She had learned the hard way that talking back to him was the worst thing she could do.  
  
But why did she stay with him? Did she really love him enough to go through the pain? The abuse? No, that wasn't it. She needed someone to help her support her daughter. She had always been alone and without, but she didn't want that for Jenny. Hell, atleast he supported them though. He may have been an asshole, but atleast he paid rent. She had her own job, but usually her paycheck went to her foolish dream.  
  
A foolish dream it was, but it was all she had. All of these thoughs buzzed around in her head like an angry swarm of bees as she twirled, jumped, and gracefully danced to the rhythm of the night. She needed love, but the only love she had besides an adoring child was the sound of Fur Elise ringing in her ears.  
  
A/N: Wow, it took me a while to write this one believe it or not. Umm, I don't want to spend to long talking right now, so I'll just say this: She's obviously a dancer for those smart people who noticed, and her fiancee is a real ass so that about sums it up. I don't want to give too much away, so I'm going to crawl back into my secret cave and watch Chicago some more. Yes, you know you want to too. Ha.  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	6. A Lulliby for the Children

Under the Falling Moon by: Bonez *Note: I do not own the song "Voices" from Macross Plus II. If I did, I wouldn't be living in the shack I live in today.  
  
Nny closed the front door gently, blocking the last ray of light from his darkend house. He leaned against the door and looked up at the cracked ceiling in deep thought. Had this woman and child's presence been merely nothing more random as a roll of the dice? If so, then what a roll. What a fucking roll. Because, an extremely rare feeling had taken over him: he didn't want to kill them.  
  
Obviously Reverend Meat had read his mind or something, because his rasp voice filled the room with hatred. "She is disgusting. Get rid of her, Johnny, her and that brat." Nny closed his eyes and chuckled a bit. "If I wanted to kill her, I'd have done it by now." Meat's eyes glowed with a jealous rage. "No! You don't know what you want! You're a machine who's powered by my knowledge of---"  
  
Nny threw a dagger at Meat, and it flew threw the air so fast it wasn't more than just a blur. It hit the Reverend right between the eyes, and he cried out in anger. Johnny walked towards the window in an almost creepy calmness. "Don't ever tell me that I belong to you, because you've got it all backwards." Growling, Meat just watched Nny open the blinds and thought to himself how much he'd make that skinny shit pay. Right now, though, Johnny could care less.  
  
The blinds hit the top of the window with a quick "ZIP" and moonlight filled the room almost immediatly. Staring out, he could see the house next door, the window, and her. Illana. She was tucking that kid in, and he watched her in a deep trance as she started to sing.  
  
--------------------  
  
Illana's dance was broke by the sobs of Jenny, who was standing in the doorway, cheeks red with crying. Quickly turning off the boombox, she ran over to her daughter, who looked so small and innocent as she clung to her mother with silver tears rolling down her cheeks in long strides.  
  
"Mommy, I had a.......a........nightmare! It was so scary! You went away, and I was all alone and these monsters kept trying to eat me up! Mommy, don't leave me!" Illana hugged her tight for a moment, then placed Jenny on her air mattress gently. "Oh baby, I'm not going to leave you. I'll never do that." Sniffling, she clung to the blanket Llana placed on her. "But mommy! Those were bad monsters!"  
  
Illana smiled warmly. "Darling, nothing can keep me away from you. Now, when you go to sleep and if you see those baddies again, tell them mommy's gonna kick their butts." Giving a nervous laugh, the little girl nodded. Llana cleared her throat. "Look, mommy's gonna dance and sing for you, okies? Will that make you feel better?" Jenny yawned. "Yes mommy." Getting up, she started twirling as gracefully as a ballerina.  
  
*"The first word in my dreams I could clearly see Planet Eden high beyond the skies..."  
  
"Beautiful and sad is this story I'll tell of the winged travelers eager......"  
  
"'Twas one day the wind guided him where to go like and eagle high above he flew......"  
  
"Waving from down below he flew out of sight into the mysitcal darkness......"  
  
----------------  
  
Nny was watching her every move in awe, and the sweet, beautiful sound of her voice filled his ears. Somehow, he didn't know how, that voice made his heart feel at ease. He felt like Jenny felt, a child being soothed to sleep by it's mothers calming lulliby. And that was a simple pleasure he hadn't had since he could remember. So he sat there at the window, watching her every move until in the middle of one magical twirl, her eyes met with his.  
  
She stopped dancing, and in embarrassment he almost closed the blinds, but her expression pleaded him not too. She smiled warmly and sat on the open windowsill.  
  
"Neither a smile nor a cry I gave when he left feeling my spleen decline......"  
  
"And hoping one day we'd fly over back to the places we once shared......"  
  
"Where vessels glide in silky waves and of gold deep in the gulf such planet lies......"  
  
"Surrounded by this universe of love and hate confusion breaks through and dwells......"  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Johnny," she said to him with a smile. Closing the window, she lied down with her daughter leaving Nny's head buzzing with that last phrase: "Surrounded by this universe of love and hate, confusion breaks through and dwells." Oh, how true those words were. --------------  
  
A/N: Wow! This chapter is really long and OOC. But, this is my fic and I felt like writing a romantic! ^_^ Hmm, for all you Macross fans out there I added an extra. Actually, I've seen only part of Macross Plus, but I fell in LOVE with the song "Voices." And the more I listened to it, the more I knew I had to add it into this story somewhere. Yes I know I didn't finish the song, and the reason is because this fic is TOO long. ^^'' Oh well, I haven't wrote in a while. Thankies to those who's reviewed, and with that, I'm going to bed now. bai!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	7. A Wierd Dream

Under the Falling Moon by: Bonez  
  
Somehow, someway Illana fell asleep. She curled up with her daughter, and somewhere in the middle of her thoughts, she just drifted away. Lana hated dreaming---partly because she never dreamt of pleasant things.  
  
So again she ended up in her nightmare world---a dark place full of dread. Her surroundings was that of a demonic wonderland, and she was always Alice. The floor was wavey checkerboards, and deformed clocks, paintings, desks and such lined the room she was in.  
  
Then she heard a child crying. Walking towards the sound, she felt like crying herself. Shrugging it off, she always found the kid---a little girl dressed up in a black funeral dress bent over the side of the world crying her eyes out.  
  
The little girl teetered over the side---because after the checkerboard she was on, there was nothing but a black abyss. Lana went to comfort her, but before she could even touch the child she went flying off the edge, still crying.  
  
Then she whipped around to see a new room. This place was a golden bedroom---like something back in Ancient Eygpt, except the bed was 4- post golden canopy with blood red sheets and pillows. A woman lied on it, and she wore golden cloths around her body and a tiara around her forehead.  
  
Lana stared at this grand woman and realized she was chained to the bed---her wrists in shackles. The lady slowly opened her honey eyes as blood began to trickle from every pore on her body. Lana closed her eyes, but she still saw the blood. It flowed freely in big drops, still warm and fresh. Then she began to laugh.  
  
Illana opened her eyes quickly to see Jenny standing infront of her. "Wake up mommy! You need ta stop that cryin'!" Wiping a slow rolling tear from the corner of her right eye, she smiled. "Oh. Thank you sweetie......"  
  
"Your welcome mommy. Oh! I saw a little boy two houses down! Mommy! Can I....can I go play with him!?!" Lana heard a rustling noise from the kitchen and stared, confused. Jenny laughed playfully. "Don't worry! I asked....umm...the neighbor man if he'd like ta come over and eat some food. Mommy, he's skinny!"  
  
Lana shook her head and smiled. "Ok hon, go have fun with the kid." Jenny squeeled with joy and ran out of the room. Sighing, she grabed her head in pain. It still hurt of the womans dry laugh.  
  
Slowly standing up, she fixed her hair just a bit and sighed. "Well........this should be interesting." 


	8. A Conversation Over Eggs & Bacon

Under the Falling Moon by Bonez   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rustling through a duffle bag stuffed carelessly in a corner of the bedroom, Illana grabbed a small bottle of Asprin and popped her a pill. Rubbing her forehead in pain, she really didn't feel like seeing anyone at that moment. Running a brush through her hair, straighting that "first-wake-up" look, she sighed and noticed a strange noise---it sounded like Nny cussing out something, with such explitives such as "Fry, DAMN YOU! Sizzle you worthless sack of SHIT!" Popping an exra pill of asprin, she groped at her head even more knowing this would definatly be an experience.  
  
Walking out to the kitchen, her first sight was Nny, bent over the stove mumbling something to himself while cooking.....scrambled eggs? That's what it looked like to her anyways. Shaking her head in amusement, she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around so fast she jumped back with a gasp. Damn he was fast, whoo. After seeing who it was that touched him, he cringed for a split second then shrugged it off. She offered a nervous smile, one that in the back regions of him mind he thought was adorable.  
  
"Umm, good morning Nny....sorry if Jenny annoyed you in any way, she just really likes you, that's all," she said. He stared for a moment, not knowing what to say. It had been a while since he talked to anyone intimatley, except for maybe Squee but he's not his age though. Or a woman either. "No, she wasn't that.....bad. Trust me, I know bad. But, I told her about Todd, or Squee as I like to call him, and that maybe they should meet. Oh, you haven't met him have you? Good kid, just has a pretty screwed up family." Illana nodded. "Is that that kid who was sleeping on the roof with a crowbar last night? Poor thing fell off and hit the bushes, I couldn't help but feel bad for him....."  
  
Johnny chuckled a bit, thinking of Squeegee's misfortune. "Yes, he DOES have the worst luck, but I try and help every now and then." Lana cracked a small smile. "Well, atleast you're not a heartless type-of-guy, eh?" He didn't know what to think of that one. Obviously this woman didn't know who she was talking to! For a while neither spoke, they just stood there in an awkward silence, until he whipped around and turned off the burner on the stove. "Well, I made some eggs and bacon. Bacon's goooood. Anyway, go ahead and help yourself," he said dumping the eggs on a plate next to one with bacon on it.   
  
"Yea....bacon is gooood, hmm?" she said, serving herself a plate while he just stared thinking this was one of the biggest social interactions he's had in a while. Yet, somewhere underneath the all the blackness of his soul, he actually enjoyed it. Somewhere, he craved her.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the very cut off ending in the previous chapter, my dad was about to kill me if I didn't get off the computer, so being rushed I had to end it really fast and not include an Author's Note. *shrugs* Oh well. w00t! Pretty soon here, I'm going to include a Squee chapter. mEEp! Don't you just love that kid? Anywhoo, can you imagine Nny cooking scrambled eggs? Lots 'o headache.....heh heh, sorry I just have a warped mind. ^^''' But uhh, R&R please. Thankies and sorry for any typos in here, I AM human after all.....*covers vampire fangs with duck tape* -coughcough- Yea.........O_o  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	9. Deja Vu

Under the Falling Moon by Bonez Chapter 9  
  
After a nice conversation over breakfast, Illana collected their plates and placed them in the sink for later washing. Looking out the kitchen window, she could see Jenny playing tag or something with a little boy two houses down. With a smile, she turned around to say something to Nny, who was still sitting in his chair at the table, too nervous to move.  
  
That's when she realized she was speechless---------she couldn't think of a single word to say. For a long while, they just stared at eachother, dumbfounded. It was like a fog clouded their minds, leaving them with not even a single word to say. But, surprisingly, it was Johnny who broke the silence.  
  
"..............Deja vu," he said in a quiet mumble. Slightly tilting her head, she watched his gaze fall down to the tiled ground. "What..........did you say?"  
  
"Talking to you is like...................Deja vu. I feel like I've met you before, and that we shared some intimacy maybe perhaps in another life." All of Lana's muscles tensed up, and suddenly she couldn't move. She felt like a deer in the headlights of an on-coming car, she was in shock at his remark. Not because it was strange or out-of-place, but because she felt the exact same way about him.  
  
He slowly lifted his head just enough so his dark almond eyes could meet hers. "............Creepy, isn't it?" He sat hunched over in the chair, a dark little man with a stare as sharp as knives. Yet, she wasn't afraid of him. She never was.  
  
"No, not creepy. Just surprising. I fffeel................" she said slightly stuttering on the last word, trying to find a way of finishing her sentence. Yet, there were no words that could pin-point the feeling she had at that moment exactly. He closed his eyes slightly, and sighed.  
  
"Feeling. Such an ugly thing. Humans are so evolved, yet so primitive. No matter what we do or say, there has to be a certain "feeling" or "emotion" to go along with it. I wish I could get rid of it------evolve back to our original primitive way of life. To do what it takes to survive, and nothing more. I'm almost there, yet so far away. It's a bitch, ya know?"  
  
Lana just stared, not knowing what to say or do. Then, it came to her. Letting the words flow, she came closer to him. "Why? Why wouldn't you want to have those emotions? You'd never again feel the warmth of the sun on your face, or the water cooling your skin on a summer day at the beach. You'd actually give it all up?"  
  
He stared at her for a second with a blank expression, then slowly stood up and turned around facing the wall. "I could say no, and lie to you about how much that would be such a great loss and how sad and lonely I'd be without it all, but such rot would be an insult to say to you. Honestly, I would give it all up in a second. I don't want to feel, don't you see? I don't want it, any of it. It's discusting to touch the skin of another and have them touch you back. Why? I despise it all.........."  
  
Walking up to him, she whispered in his ear ever so quietly. "Then..........why are you here with me?" Another moment of nothing passed, yet the air hung heavy between them, and nothing could be heard except the whispering of a draft creeping through the cracks of the door.  
  
Closing her eyes, she totally blocked out everything logical in her mind. Instead, she did only what her body and heart wanted her to do. Coming up behind him, she ran her hands down his arms and wrapped her fingers around his. Pushing her body closer to his back, a cold chill ran down from her chest to her stomach as she touched him.  
  
His whole body tensed up, and he fought off the sudden urge to turn around and push her off. Gritting his teeth, he felt her body press on his, warming him. The soft touch of her hands upon his, the small puffs of her breath upon his neck, the little hairs on his arms standing straight up, it was so much of an overload that he couldn't move even if he really wanted to.  
  
She basically plugged into him------their souls were crossing, and for the longest time they just stood like that. No one spoke or moved, they just stood there with closed eyes, listening to the other breathe. Then, so fast it blurred, he turned around and looked at her with horror.  
  
Her ice-blue gaze watched his expression, and took in all the emotion of his almond eyes. There was something about her eyes he loved. There was love, hate, pleasure, pain, every emotion in those two crystal windows. Yet, that's the reason he was so scared of her. She WAS an emotion, of sorts. A sincere smile creeped on her face as she ran her hand down his face, causing him to shiver.  
  
"Deja vu...........I'm feeling it again," she whispered. Closing her eyes again, she preceded to lean foward. Towards him. Towards his lips. Johnny was so confused, more than half of him wanted this to happen, yet the arrogance demanded him to feel no joy in the small gestures of comfort she was trying to give.  
  
Her lips. He saw them coming. Her soft, lush lips were so close to his. But some great power washed away all of his doubt, all of his fear when they finally met. No, it was not an open mouth. That would be WAY to much of an overload for his mind(like this already wasn't.), but yet a small, innocent kiss. He felt like a child, uncertain yet unscared of what was to happen next. But, what mattered is that he "felt."  
  
She ran her fingers through his wirey hair, and felt the dry, chapped lips of Johnny C. on her own. Her heart was beating intensely, although his was 5x's worse. To Illana, this all felt so unreal yet familar in a way. She wanted to stay that way forever, to let the Deja vu take over and lead her on to whatever her unconcious heart wanted. Yet, she knew deep down that even this tiny, simple gesture of kindness and love was still killing him inside. So, with a heavy heart, she slowly pulled away from him.  
  
When her body left his, he felt scared and alone. That is, until he started to think again. Staring at this small woman, he wondered what great grace of god allowed her to do that to him and still be living. He had to go home. Soon. He had to sort this out in his mind, otherwise he'd go crazy. Heh, wait, scratch that last part.  
  
Turning to leave, she caught his hand once more. He turned to her, and she smiled sweetly. "Nny, thank you for coming over." Standing there, he realized that he didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to take in more of her, to observe her more. He wanted to know what made her mind work.  
  
"Your welcome, it's been..............a pleasure." He almost slapped himself for that stupid comment. Then, just as he started losing himself in her winter eyes again, they heard a car horn from outside. And that's what made him stay----------when he saw all the love and warmth drain from her eyes and be replaced with fear and hatred. All from that little car horn.  
  
She dropped his hand and immediately stared at the ground, worried. "That's.............my fiancee. Jak," she said so low, he could barely hear it. Looking out a nearby window he spotted a cherry red convertable and a tall muscular man with sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes getting out of it, slamming the door. Suddenly Johnny knew he was going to have a problem with this "Jak."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Whoo, this is a pretty good chapter eh? I really enjoyed writing it. ^_^ Aww, Nny got kissed! I tried to keep it IC, even though it might be OOC, just thought I should let you know I tried. Heh, well I'm gunna go now okies? R&R please, bai!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	10. Like the Couples in the Magazines

Under the Falling Moon by Bonez Chapter 10  
  
The front door swung open so hard that it made a loud BANG as it hit the wall. With one foot in stepped Illana's not-so-dreamy fiance Jak. Straightening out his white polo shirt, he sighed in disgust at the sight of Nny who was standing directly infront of him. Giving him an evil glare, Johnny couldn't even find any words to say to this man, just because of the simple fact that his soul was so............ugly.  
  
"God Lana! I leave you with a tiny job like moving the stuff, and you bring some stranger in our house? That's so irresponisble! Who is this guy, anyway?" he said with a sneer. She started to speak, but by this time Johnny was so angry he cut her off uninetionally.  
  
"My name is Johnny C., and I invited MYSELF over. Ya know, for seeing your fiancee for the first time in a couple of days, I hoped you wouldn't be such a prick. But then seeing how much the male population's mind has broken down to such shit, I should've known better." Jak rolled his eyes, and slung an arm around a edgy Illana. Oh, this guy was BEGGING to be killed, thought Johnny to himself.  
  
"Well, 'Johnny C,' I hope you can eventually invite yourself OUT some time." Looking over at Lana, who was to busy staring at the ground to notice the drunken breath of her soon-to-be husband, smiled a sort of evil smile. "As far as MY fiancee goes, I take care of her. She needs me, don't ya babe?"  
  
She said nothing, but instead moved her eyes sadly to meet Johnnys, as if to send out a call for help. Seeing this Jak squeezed her very tightly, too much for her to find comfortable, and ran his free hand through the silk that was her hair.  
  
"You DO need me, right?" Feeling as he was going to cut off her air by squeezing her so tightly, she immediatly gasped for air and painted a fake smile on her plaster face. "Yes, of course! I'm.............perfectly ok."  
  
Johnny wondered why she didn't do anything or say something to him, but watching her give in to such a horrible...................monster was just to much for him to see right now. He'd go home and sharpen his knives. Yes, that's what he would do. Hum merrily, sharpening each blade until perfect with thoughts of what kind of unimaginable torture he would put this guy through. Oh yes, it sounded splendid already.  
  
"Lani? It's been nothing but a pleasure to spend this time with you, but now you must excuse me, I have some things to attend to," he said giving Jak a piercing stare. Just to spite him, Johnny took her hand and placed a light kiss on the top. Her face turned a bright red as he dropped it and turned around. "I can't say what the future will hold, but for people like you Illana, you deserve so much more. With that, goodbye for now."  
  
Closing the door behind him, he was gone. Suddenly, before she knew it, Jak rared back and struck her cheek with the palm of his hand so hard that the sting hurt more than it sounded. The force of his slap caused her to fall to the ground, grasping the huge red print that felt like needles. "How DARE you let him come in here! Then, not only did you disobey me, you didn't answer my question directly. It was like you had to................think about it! You're a woman, you don't think!"  
  
Watching her trying to get up on shakey legs, he smirked even wider. Pushing her back down to the ground with one hand, he turned around cooley. "Geez, what did I tell you? No visitors in our house, Illana. You can't do anything right, you're like one of those worthless antiques. Beautiful to look at, but that's it. It makes me wonder............."  
  
Sitting on her knees, her head sunk down heavily as she stared at the dirty carpet. She had learned not to cry, it would only make the matter worse. Instead, all her anger, all her sadness and pain, she just buried it all in a tiny wimper. She didn't put up with this because she was "afraid to be alone" or "despertly in love." No, she knew that if she ever tried to leave him, that he'd kill her. And at that time, she thought there was nothing worse than death.  
  
So he stared at her, feeling just a hint of pity. Watching the dark, voodoo hair fall off of her shoulders onto the floor, hiding her red face in a blanket of blackness. Placing a finger underneath her chin, he lifted her head up so she could meet his dangerous pine-green eyes.  
  
"Although, you ARE my fiancee. I don't like doing these things to you, Lana, but you bring them upon yourself. *sigh* Why can't we be like the couples in the magazines? I promise, once you walk down that aisle and say 'I do,' things will get better. I love you, you know that? Sometimes when your asleep at night, I stay up and just stare at you. You are so beautiful, the best of the best. And after all, I only deserve the best, don't I?"  
  
With a tiny nod, she slowly let him help her up. Then coming opening the door, Jenny walked inside with a wide smile. Jak smiled wickedly as he picked the child up and swung her around playfully. She giggled as he sat her back down. "Jak! I gots a new friend! His name is Todd, but everyone calls him Squee. Mommy, he's got big eyes!" Cracking a fake smile, she nodded.  
  
"That's great honey, why don't you go upstairs and play?" With a quick "Ok mommy!," she ran to her room immediatly. Looking up at Jak, she sighed. "In the meantime, I'm going to go take a shower ok?" He looked at her eyes. How clear they were, shimmering with life. He kissed her cheek and started outside. "Ok, you do that. I'm going to the office and do some.........umm...........work. See you at 6!"  
  
"6 pm! Well, that's a little late, but.............." she said, as he started to close the door. "Lana, don't test me. I'll be home at 6. Have dinner ready and the kid bathed. I expect you to look nice too, I don't want to hit the sheets with an poorly-dressed woman." Taking in a deep breath, she nodded. He smiled and then closed the door, walking out to his car then going down the road far away from Illana and her house for quite a bit.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed a tear fell from her right eye. Sighing, she wipped it off slowly, then headed for the only comfort she could think of at that moment--------a nice, hot shower.  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N: Wow, Jak's an ass. If that was me in Lana's shoes, I woulda done broke 3 ribs and chipped 5 teeth. Well, anywhoo I'm tired so I'm gonna go now okies? R&R please, bai!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	11. The Small Pleasure That Is A Shower

Under the Falling Moon  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Just as the steam from the hot water filled the room, Illana stared at her tired reflection in the bathroom mirror. Hung on the ivory paint cracked close door, she stroked her bare shoulders lightly and held herself. Staring at her naked body, she felt so "broken." She needed to be plugged in to the world, because her soul was disconnected.  
  
Sighing, she watched the steam fill up the mirror until it was so fogged up you could barely see her ice blue eyes peering back. Turning around, she grasped the tan shower curtain and pulled it closed as she got into the bathtub.  
  
Immediatly closing her eyes, she let out a small gasp as the piercing hot water ran at her back from the showerhead. Feeling her skin reddenning from the intense heat, she couldn't help but smile. How she loved the feeling of a warm shower. It was a small comfort that was her favorite pleasure---and she would stay in there until all the hot water was used up, which would take so long sometimes.  
  
Eyes still closed, she could practically smell the steam rising up from the bathtub. How pleasurable it was: long streams of water ran from her shoulders down to her breasts, then from there to her stomach, and finally down her legs and onto her feet. Leaning her head back, she let all the heated sensation flow through her thin raven hair. The water worked its way from ontop of her head down to her scalp.  
  
Opening her mouth just a bit, she could feel trails of running water come down from her hair to her face, running over her eyelids down to the corners of her mouth. Cracking a smile, she wipped the water from her eyes and slowly opened them to a fogged up wonderland.  
  
Taking her lavender soap from the holder, she foamed it up on her soft pink cloth and rubbed it all over her body. The soft scent filled her nose she spread the bubbles on her skin. It felt heavenly, and even when she washed it all off the scent of lavender still remained.  
  
After washing her hair and shaving, the hot water eventually died down about 30mins later. Turning it all off, Illana wrung out her hair and grabbed her dark blue towel she sat on the sink. Wiping down her skin, she could feel the steam evaporating, leaving her cold and alone again. That was the worst part of a shower to her----drying yourself off. The heat is gone, and your skin is cold from the last remaining droplets of water.   
  
Drying herself off, she stepped out onto the pastel tile and wrapped the towel around her body. Sighing, she could see her reflection in the half-fogged mirror. She stood there, alone again, feeling as helpless as a small child. The innocent blue eyes begged for a companion, someone to take her by the hand and lead her away from this life. To take her and her child somewhere better----safer.   
  
Reaching her hand up to her lips, she thought about Johnny. Touching them ever so slightly, she thought about his rough lips and scared kiss. Those eyes of his, they looked so unforgiving and hateful---except when they looked at her.   
  
"Johnny.......when will you look at me again?" she whispered quietly, moving her eyes from the mirror to the floor. With a sigh, she opened the door and started off to her room.  
  
----------------  
  
A/N: Wow, what an uneventful chapter. Hah, it's been about a month since I last updated. *shrug* Oh well. YAY! It's spring break! Meaning----more time to write! *dramatic pose* Oh yeah, also this fic may end up going up a rating. I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking about it. Just a warning! Anywhoo, I'm going to go now okies? Chow!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	12. When I Think of You, I Smile

Under the Falling Moon by Bonez Chapter 12  
  
Johnny sat on his living room floor cleaning his smiley-face knives, wiping the old blood off of them with a dirty rag thinking about the recent events of the day. With every stroke, he thought of how he was going to torture this "Jak" fellow. An ominous smile crept on his face and as he wiped the last crimson blood stain off, he heard his doorbell ring. That high-pitched squeel of the homeless man he wired up filled the house, and Johnny slowly got up and walked to the door.  
  
Opening the door, he already knew that he'd see the smiling face of Illana on the porch, and there she was. Her straight black hair looked damp and shiny, and in her white thin-straped t-shirt and baggy camo pants she smelled of lavender. Her big blue eyes stared up, begging to be looked back at by him, and they got their wish as she smiled sweetly.  
  
He cocked his head to the side, gripping the knives tightly in his hands. "Lani?...What are you doing here?" he asked. Her gaze directed to those knives for a moment, she looked back up at him. "I just..........wanted to see you again." Forcing himself to place the knives on the nearest table, he took a deep breath making sure Rev. Meat wasn't around. "Isn't your dearest 'fiancee' going to be mad?" he sneered.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she quickly ran up to him. "Exactly," she whispered in his ear as she leaned in to kiss him again. In a mad rush of passion and longing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smoothed his rough lips with hers and before he could even think, he found himself parting them with his slithery tongue. It all happened so fast that as soon as he tasted her saliva, that's when his mind "clicked." His eyes shot open and all in one fast moment he shoved her off him with such force that she hit the ground.  
  
Confused, his first instinct was to grab his knife. Going for it, he realized it wasn't there---but instead on the table where he put it. Sighing, he just sunk down on the carpet with her and looked at his hands.  
  
".....I'm sorry....." Illana said in a small whimper. Moving a small strand of hair from her face, she looked over at Johnny. He looked so dark and alone, like he was in deep thought about the saddest thing in the world. His almond eyes stared back at her, and she wondered what secrets they were hiding-----what those eyes have seen. She wondered what could have happened to this man to make him absolutely loathe the touch of human flesh. She wanted to kiss away all his pain, and make him love her.  
  
"......Hope I didn't 'hurt' you," he said, with a small accent on 'hurt.' She shook her head, and then after passing a glance they busted out laughing on the floor. That was the first time he laughed like that since he could remember. Usually the only time he laughed was at someone's impending doom and at the finale when the jaws of death crushed the life out of their screaming corpse......but this was different, this time he was happy.  
  
"Why did you come here?" he asked as they both layed down on his stained carpet. "I 'could' say to be a 'friendly' neighbor....." she said sarcastically, as they shared another heartful laugh. "But, that's far from the truth," she finished after the laughter decreased.  
  
Cracking a smile, he pulled his knees up to his chin and stared at her. "What's truth anyway? All we have is what we know and what we don't know." "Well then, what I do know is that ever since I drove you home from that 24/7, I can't get my mind off of you. Nny......when I think of you, I smile."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and in return, what he was thinking. He didn't want to be loved. He did want to "fall" in love. Infact, he didn't want ANYTHING. He wanted NOTHING. But here he was, Johnny C., laying on his floor with a woman and actually caring about her. He didn't even get this far with Devi, yet with her there wasn't such "force" around them like with Illana. And he smiled.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hmm, it's been a while since I updated. Wow, hope ya like the romance in this chapter. ^_^ Sorry it's a lil OOC, but I couldn't help myself. LoL once I get started I can't stop. -meep- Well I guess I'll go, sorry for not updating in so long. *hits hand* Bad me! Anywhoo, R&R please and thanks to those that have on my last chapters. Okies, bai!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	13. Conversations of Nancy Drew and Happines...

Under the Falling Moon by Bonez Chapter 13  
  
"Well, don't you like him? He's gunna be your dad after all......" Squee said as Jenny looked up at him and sighed. "I dunno, at times I do, but then I see how mean he is to mommy and I get all mad. He's nice to me, but he beats up my momma and they don't think I know 'bout it, but I do."   
  
Lying down drawing pictures, Squee and Jenny had spent most the day together out in her yard. Squee looked down at his blue crayon-drew stick figure sadly. "My mom doesn't even know I exist......I try to talk to her and she tells me to go take some pills. I don't even like pills! And my daddy's always mad at me, yelling about how I "ruined his life" and all......Shmee's the only friend I have. He's been there through everything: the aliens, the looney house, the crazy neighbor man, the------"  
  
Jenny looked up from her red house drawing. "Hey! I met him! It's that Nny guy right?" Squee nodded and grabbed Shmee closer. "Yeah, that's him. He scares me alot. I think he should've gone to the looney house instead of me, he kills people! It's scary.....-squee-" A grin creeped on Jenny's face as she sat up. "Really!?! Cool!"   
  
"Whuh?" Squee looked up at her opened-mouthed. "Cool!?! It's NOT cool! He's creepy and Shmee says he's a bad man! He kills people!!! -squee- That's NOT cool! That's scary and crazy! -squee-!" Standing up and brushing off her knees, she turned to her neighbor's house. "I think we should go investigate! I wanna see inside his house. After all, I'm tired of drawing stick-figures and playing hula-hoop! Let's do something FUN!"  
  
Todd jumped up and slowly started backing away from Jenny. "Fun? We might get k-k-killed! You're NOT Nancy Drew and this isn't a book!" Seizing his hand, a serious expression crept on her face as she stared at him sternly. "Todd, when are you going to stop being scared all the time? Sure we have a homicidal maniac right next door, and there's murder, kidnapping and anal sex out there, but we don't have to be scared 24/7! You've gotta stand up and not run away! Face your fears, and then even a girl like me won't be braver than you!"  
  
Jenny started walking towards the front door and turned around to face a grief-stricken Squee. "Meet me out in my back yard at 10pm and bring a flashlight. Well, I'm going to eat me some Animal Crackers. Mmmm, yep. Well, bye Todd! See you later tonight!"  
  
Walking in and closing the door, she left a shivering Todd clinging to Shmee for dear life. "-Squee-"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Illana layed down on his carpet and raised one of his knives above her in the light to get a better look at its curved, crimson-stained structure. "So why do you carry these things with you everywhere? Don't you get in trouble with the cops?" Johnny chuckled as he sat down next to her. "The authorities? Hah, you could say that they don't even know I exist. I think there's some force keeping me from getting caught, I couldn't even if I wanted to." Stretching out on the carpet, she gave a small sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda know what it's like to be invisible to the cops. In my case, when I try and call them for help when Jak's in one of his......"moods," they act like there's nothing wrong and I'm delusional. In short, they never come and I wake up sore the next day." A disgusted look crossed his face as he looked dead into her crystal blue eyes. "Next time he lays a hand on you, call me. I swear you won't wake up another morning with bruises anywhere on your body. You can count on that." He said that with such seriousness that she cringed for a moment. Placing the knife down next to her, she curled up and stared at him. "......Thank you. No, really, thank you so much."   
  
Johnny cracked a small smile and looked down at the ground. "......Why are you thanking me? I find ridding the world of people like Jak a job; it's something I was ment to do, I think." Sitting up, Illana placed her finger under his chin and turned his gaze to hers. "Nny, you're not alone anymore. Don't be afraid to be happy, because I want to be happy with you." Taking a deep breath, he could hear Rev. Meat in the back part of his mind: "You're always a slave to something."   
  
Getting up and bouncing to the door, Illana turned around to face Johnny with a wide grin that made his insides melt. "Well, I gotta get back to my house now ok? Have ta take care of my Jenny before asshole gets back. Remember what I said, allrighty? You have a good night Johnny C., and I'll see you tomorrow morning!"  
  
Watching her turn around and open the door, Nny glanced over across the room and saw his knives. He could get them, it wasn't too late. He could save her------preserve her, just like them all. Well, excluding Devi. Yeah, that was bad. Whoo, his head hurt for a month. Like she could read his mind, she stopped one step out the door and stood there for a moment, as if she was waiting for something. As if she expected him to lunge at her, knives in hand, digging the deathly sharp ends into the top of her neck and dragging them down her spinal cord, cutting all the tissue and bones as he drugg them down, blood splattering the grass and front steps. She stood there waiting, and as soon as Johnny snatched his gaze away from those knives and shut his eyes tightly, she slowly started walking to her house and was silent all the way until she was inside her home, greeting Jenny with a wide grin and tight hug.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N:I know it's been a while since I updated, but I no longer can type on the computer I've been using, so until I get High-Speed Internet, DSL, or whatever it'll be slow updates like this. ;;;; Sorry guys! Man, it felt so good to write again. Thanks to those who's reviewed, umm R&R please?? Well I've gotta go start the next chapter. So what will happen to our two star-crossed lovers? Hah well, not really but we can pretend eh? Either way, you'll have to wait to find out. Tally ho!  
  
Bonez 


	14. Beauty and Greensleeves

Under the Falling Moon

The sweet melody of Greensleeves played out of her almost freshly unpacked stereo. Illana, fresh from the shower,brushed her long raven

hair until it was so smooth you could run your fingers through it and never hit a knot. Undressing to nothing but her panties, she took out her silk

night gown from the closet and looked at herself in the mirror hung from the door. Her icy eyes stared back at her with such life, it scared her

somewhat. Could it be possible to have a live reflection? Of course not, it was her. Her eyes were her life. They shined so brightly, so intensly, it

reflected her soul. It didn't matter if she was silenced to never talk, anyone could read her thoughts simply by looking at her eyes. She lifted the

backless nightgown over her head and smiled when the soft silk touched her bare skin.

She layed down on her king-size canopy bed that she unloaded just a couple hours ago. The thin crimson colored canopy hung around her, and gave the dark room an eerie red tint. She looked like a dead bride- pale and full of promise, yet the color of her funeral dress gave it all away. She would not be attending any wedding at all, no, the cemetary was her domain. Creature of the night.

Alive from the grave.

Born from a wish.

Born from a wish? Where had she heard this before? Oh well, it didn't matter too much if she couldn't remember it. All that mattered was now, this moment. Her eyes began to get heavy as she curled up on the black satin sheets. Jak was off screwing one of his whores, and Jenny had been tucked in her bed safely moments before. But even as she drifted off into sleep, she still felt like something was missing.

Or someone.

That was it. Someone to hold her in his safe arms. Someone to wipe the hair from her face while she drifted off to sleep. Someone to love her. But not just "Someone." That someone was specific. In her heart, she felt that someone was...

He was...

He was...

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------

At this particular moment (and, actually, for the past couple of hours) all Nny wanted to do was touch her face. As weird as this sounded, he just wanted to stroke her cheek. Ever since Illana left his house, he had been sitting on his couch just staring blankly at the wall, trying to figure out what to do.

This has never happend to him before! Him, Johnny C? Wanting to touch someone! Wanting to give a small comfort to someone who needs it? This...was so not like him. His internal dialouge was starting to read like a script from a bad teen soap opera. He looked over on the counter at the fat burger boy who stood as still and silent as stone.

Reverend Meat was very quiet. He had not said anything to Nny in a couple of days, and this got him thinking why. Could it have been the influence of that girl? Possibly. Her kiss had lit him on fire-something very buried in his soul had unearthed-and yet through all of this, that stupid lil fat burger man had not said anything. Nothing. He pointed his finger sternly at the Reverend and shook it.

"You better not try and ruin this for me Fatty McFat, or I swear I'll-I'll...nail you to a wall or something. Don't think I won't do it! I've done it before!(Heh, poor bunny.)"

Still no reply.

Oh well, no talking voices was a good thing. He could focus his attention on the girl next door. But what to do? She punctured a hole in his invisible wall he put up to block from everything...and it seemed slowly but surely all the emotions, the wants, the needs...the things that set humans apart from mere animals, started leaking out. And first out was- desire.

Desire.

Staring out his window through hers, he could see the faintest silouette(sp?) of her sleeping. He saw her assemble her bed and attempt to decorate her new room a little bit earlier. He could see the red paper-thin canopy around her, and a nice expensive looking stereo on her dresser stuck on play. Inhaling, he thought of the small whisks of hair in her face, how her body moved up and down every time she took a breath, the way the sheet covered her body, how soft her skin would feel after just getting out of the shower...

"EXHALE! EXHALE!" his body screamed at him as he let out one large breath. Being the "ever so implusive" person he was (psh, just keep on readin' folks) he was already climbing out of his window and into hers before he could think about it. Sliding her window up slowly as not to wake her, he thought "Okay, here we go Johnny C., time to see what you've been missing all these years."

Climbing through the window, he shut it with the same care as when opening. All this time Greensleeves had been stuck on repeat, playing the perfect background music for the occasion. A happy, soothing melody of light feelings. Normally he would loath such a thing, but for some reason it just fit the occasion. He turned around, and that's when he saw her.

Pulling back the canopy slightly, she had her thin bare back exposed to him. There she was, lying on black satin sheets with a sexy silk nightgown to match. The smooth piano music moved with precision timing as his eyes traced that back. Her spine was a foundation for the muscles and nerves that attatched themselves to it, and how perfect it was. He had brutally maimed enough people to know anatomy, and here she was- everything he thought of as female perfection. He could see a little bit of them all in her---all the women he thought of as sexually attractive. Hell, even a little bit of Devi was in there too. A beautiful shell with an even more beautiful soul.

Holding his breath and without letting himself think, he slowly lyed down next to her and gently pressed his body against hers. He could here a small womanish sigh of pleasure as he felt he touched her shoulder and down her arm, then back up again. She felt like she smelled-soft and of rose petals. He moved her hair and placed his head on her neck, closing his eyes and taking in all the sensations of this woman. He could feel her body moving, breathing, right next to his, and he just plugged into her. His soul plugged into hers, like the day she plugged into his. Only this time, was he at peace with this. With her.

With lust & love.

He could feel himself becoming slightly aroused at the sensations she was giving off. And just as he was getting there she turned around towards him, facing him, half-awake with her eyes still closed. She curled up into his strong, safe embrace and smiled.

"Johnny...I knew you'd come...I...-yawn-...I want you near me, like this, always..."

Suddenly all those emotions of hate and rage he knew so well had been erased completely from his memory and all he could think about was Illana Montiego, and how much he never wanted to part from her either.

"Lani...I-I-I, don't know how to say this, but I----"

She placed a finger on his lip, silencing him, and opened her eyes. She looked up at him with those sparkling ice crystals and in that moment he knew she loved him.

"Sssh, don't strain yourself to say it. I know what you're going to say, and yes, I love you too." He smiled sheepishly and pulled her in as close as possible to him, pressing his hardend self between her legs, and lost himself in her sweet kiss. Greensleeves had never been so beautiful.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, it's been so long since I started this fic...I was still a wee Freshman at band camp, now I'm a Junior running 24/7 with my officer positions in ROTC and ITS. But enough of my private life, let's talk about the story. I'm SO glad I've finally got to update this story. It has been, without a doubt, my favorite story I've worked on (besides my Escaflowne fic, which one day since my father accidently deleted all 124ish pages on accident). I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Unlike my Invader Zim fic which is purely fun & porn (c'mon ladies, don't act like you don't enjoy it ;P) I wanted this story to be alot different. The reason Johnny is so OOC and on purpose is because he's going through a transition-he's been exposed to something "beautiful" amongst all the ugly around him, and it changes him. "Beauty" is the main theme of the story, and by writing it smoothly and flowingly as possible, I'm trying to show it. I want the flow of the story to be like the underlying message- no matter where you are, there is always something wonderful around the corner.

Or maybe I'm just dumb.

Don't mind me, I'm tired and in a "creative" mood.

Bones

R&R!


End file.
